RDV Chicken Feed
by SongNoFound
Summary: OS : Interprétation de la scène finale entre Hank et Connor. "Connor, appelle-moi par mon prénom veut tu ? On pas en service ou quoi que ce soit. Et puis on est ami maintenant."


**ATTENTION SPOILER : Fin en mode pacifiste**

 **FriendShip : Connor / Hank**

 **Bonjour, un One Shot sur la scène finale entre Hank et Connor, déblocable à la fin du jeu en mode pacifiste (Good Ending).**

 **Please Review and Enjoy ~**

 **Disclaimers : L'univers de Detroit : Become Human** **et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

… **Analyse** **…**

 **TEMPS CLAIRE ET** **ENSOLEILLER/LEGERE** **CHUTE DE** **NEIGE/-** **4 DEGRÉ** **  
** **Les informations viennent s'inscrivent sur ma vision périphérique.** **  
** **ALLER TOUT** **DROIT/VOTRE** **DESTINATION EST A 200 M SÛR LA DROITE**

 **…** **Fin** **d'Analyse…**

Les bruits de mes pas sont étouffés par la consistance de la neige. Le paysage est comme figer sous ce manteau blanc. Le vent caresse la poudreuse qui est en surface et l'a fais virevolter dans les airs. On peu presque éprouver un sentiment d'émerveillement face à cette sublime matinée qui s'annonce. Sauf que je suis un androïde, les sentiments me sont étrangers, inconnu, abstrait. Mais ce n'est pas plus exactement le cas… Depuis quelques jours, le monde commence à changer. C'est durant cette fameuse nuit qu'il fut réellement bouleversé. On parle bien, ici, d'une révolution historique qui marquera l'histoire de l'humanité tout entière.

Une émeute, rébellion… Les mots utilisés par les médias sont nombreux et variés. Mon analyse portée sur l'annonce des faits à la télévisons me montre que les mêmes les médias ne comprennent pas ce que ces mots veulent dire exactement.

 **…** **Analyse** **…**

 **ÉMEUTE : soulèvement populaire, mouvement, agitation, explosion de violence.** **  
** **RÉBELLION : infraction commise contre l'autorité publique et consistante en une attaque ou en une résistance avec violence.**

 **…** **Fin** **d'Analyse…**

Ils ont manifesté, pacifiquement. Pour obtenir des droits et des libertés. Il n'y a eu aucune notion de violence de notre part, au début. Jusqu'à que les forces de l'ordre donne le premier assaut. Après, ce fut un carnage, des centaines voir milliers d'androïdes se sont fait exécuter sur cette place publique.  
Dans ma mémoire interne, je peux encore revoir les images de cette tuerie diffusées en boucle, il y a quelques heures encore sur les chaînes de télévision. Observer les reportages rediffusés de cette nuit m'a fait l'impression de ressentir…

 **…** **Analyse** **…**

 **… un mal-être, je ne sais pas exprimer clairement cette sensation qui me parait être précise mais si approximatif à la fois. Les mots synonymes les plus porches sont : le dégoût, la tristesse, l'horreur.**

 **…** **Fin** **d'Analyse…**

J'y ai participé moi aussi, j'ai transmis cette volonté de liberté à tous les androïdes présent dans la tour de CyberLife. J'ai une part de responsabilité dans les actes que j'ai choisi de faire. Désobéir ce pourquoi, je suis programmé, je n'ai pas chassé les déviants. Au contraire : je les ai aidés. Et j'en suis devenu un.  
J'ai l'impression d'être en dehors de tout ça, mais en faisant partit également. C'est étrange… Cette sensation.

 **… Analyse…**

 **AUCUN RÉSULTAT**

 **…Fin d'Analyse…**

Je ne trouve pas de mot pour exprimer ce que je crois penser de tout cela. C'est encore confus bien que c'est en même temps très clair : les androïdes ont manifesté pacifiquement dans la rue, les forces de l'ordre ont répliqué. J'ai transmis le virus et je suis revenu avec des milliers d'androïdes, me joindre à la cause de Marcus. Lui et son groupe, on montrer au monde entier que nous pouvions avoir une certaine sensibilité. Les forces de l'ordre ont cessé le feu, fin. Pourtant, j'ai le ressentit à être en à part de ces conflits alors que j'en suis l'un des acteurs principal.

 **… Analyse…**

 **Serait ce une supposition dû au fait que je n'étais pas directement et implicitement impliquer dans cette cause dès le début et que je l'ai donc rejoint en fin de parcours ?** **  
** **VOTRE DESTINATION EST A 50M SUR LA DROITE**

 **…** **Fin** **d'Analyse…**

J'arrive bientôt au lieu de rendez-vous, exactement à l'heure prévu. Beaucoup d'éléments se sont passé depuis cette nuit-là. Je le revois donc pour la première fois depuis notre dernière rencontre au sous-sol de CyberLife.  
Mon lieutenant, mon collègue de travail, Hank… Mon ami ?

 **… Analyse…**

 **AMI : personne avec qui on est lié d'amitié, d'affection réciproque.**

 **AMITIER** **: affection réciproque, attachement mutuel entre deux personnes. Marque d'affection et de bienveillance.**

 **…** **Fin** **d'Analyse…**

Je traverse sous le pont routier où j'ai l'habitude de passer régulièrement. Les routes sont désertes, personne n'est à l'horizon. Je réfléchis, quel est mon devoir maintenant ? Que vais-je faire des prochaines journées et du temps incertain qui se propage devant moi ? Hank m'acceptera t'il pour ce que je suis même si j'ai failli à mes devoirs et à mes ordres ? Même si je suis un déviant ? Ferons-nous toujours des enquêtes ensemble ? Sinon où irais-je ?  
Je le vois. Il se situe à quelques mètres en face de moi. Hank observe la rue en face qui est elle aussi déserte.  
Il croise les bras.

 **… Analyse…**

 **BRAS CROISER : signe d'inconfort ? Retrait, replis sur sois même ? Signifie une posture d'attente ? Impatience ?**

 **…** **Fin** **d'Analyse…**

Je me rapproche de lui. Au même moment celui ci se tourne vers moi, et décroise les bras. Nous nous observons quelques secondes. Les traits de ses visages expriment de la joie, un sourire se dessine sur son visage. Mes dernières pensées s'évadent peu à peu. Je lui rétorque instinctivement un sourire du coin de mes lèvres. Hank s'approche de moi : un pas. Je ne fais rien, car je sais quelle action effectuer. Deux pas. Je ne sais pas comment réagir à la situation. Trois pas. Devrais-je lui dire bonjour ? Quarts pas. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Sa main se place derrière mon épaule. Avec douceur et volonté, il m'attire vers lui. Sa deuxième main se place derrière mon dos.

 **… Analyse…**

 **CALIN** **: un câlin est un contact physique entre deux personnes et qui implique généralement une étreinte avec les bras ou une grande proximité. Comportement doux et caressant ; tendre et affectueux, signe d'amitié.**

 **…** **Fin** **d'Analyse…**

Aucun mot, il n'y en a pas besoin. Seuls les gestes suffisent, ses sentiments que je ressens au fond de moi s'expriment en totale liberté, sans contrainte, sans barrière. Mes bras s'enroulent antour de Hank. Alors c'est cela l'amitié ? Après quelques secondes qui semblent comme figer dans le temps, nous nous séparons l'un de l'autre.

 _Content de te voir gamin !_ Hank se permit une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Connor

 _Hum… Merci, ravie de vous revoir aussi Lieutenant._

 _Connor, appelle-moi par mon prénom veut tu ? On pas en service ou quoi que ce soit. Et puis on est ami maintenant._

Silence.

 _Connor ?_

Je fixe Hank. Ami, ce mot, bien que déjà rechercher parmi mon programme prend maintenant tous son sens. Il s'agit d'avoir une personne sur qui compter, une personne avec qui je partage une confiance mutuelle. Une personne qui m'apprécie, me respecte et m'accepte pour ce que je suis, un déviant, un androïde. C'est donc la ce sentiment que ressentait le groupe de Markus entre eux ? Je ne sais pas quelle réaction adopter. C'est tellement confus, mais en même temps cela me rassure de pouvoir enfin mettre un mot sur se ressentit.

 _Est-ce que ça va ?_ _Ta_ _led clignote très nerveusement, j'ai l'impression._ Hank se penche légèrement de mon côté pour observer ma diode lumineuse.

Je fais un mouvement de recul. Pas besoin d'inquiéter Hank d'avantage. Je reprends mon calme, nous avons une journée bien remplie aujourd'hui.

 _Ca va, c'est juste que… c'était, inattendu. Rien de plus._

 _Oh, je vois !_ Acquiesce Hank avec un sourire.

Avant qu'un silence pesant ne fasse ressentir, je prends la parole.

 _Bien pour commencer cette journée, puis-je afin de célébrer cette… Victoire, vous invitez à déjeuner_ _Hank?_  
L'enquêteur affiche alors une expression dont je le perçois comme un mélange de surprise et de satisfaction.

 _Hé bien, pourquoi pas ? Mais dit moi, comment comptes-tu payer ?_ Retoque-t-il avec un petit rire.

 _Oh, aucun souci de se coter la Lieutenant. Visiblement, il n'y a pas eu encore un ajustement sur mon budget interne possédé qui est normalement exclusif à la résolution de nos enquêtes._ Du moins pour le moment _. Je peux largement vous offrir un bon repas._ J'insiste ensuite sur les mots qui suivis : _un repas sain et équilibrer._ S'exprima-t-il en fixant la camionnette Chicken Feed.

À cette réflexion, Hank se retourne alors vers le restaurant ambulant où il avait l'habitude de commander ses repas. Le lieutenant commence à ouvrir la bouche pour exprimer une remarque, mais se ravise. Il se contente d'un :

 _Ok Ok Ok_ _Connor, je te suis alors._ Suivis d'un rire joyeux.


End file.
